


It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Quiznak

by CyanideStungun



Series: 31 Days of Voltron Holidays [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Hunk (Voltron) has a Jewish step-mother, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideStungun/pseuds/CyanideStungun
Summary: It's Christmastime and there's a package waiting to be opened, but first... let's talk football.AKA that time sports got in the way of Lance's holiday care package.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dinolaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinolaur/gifts).



> Day 2 out of 31. I don't know anything about football but that is not the point of this. Also, not as Hance-some as it could be, but just know that they are my ship and there will be more. Promise.

The walk back to their townhouse was a chilly one after an intense practice, the sweat on their bodies leaving them all shivering. Lance especially was complaining about walking back while Keith argued that he wouldn’t be cold if he’d remembered his coat. The complaining halted when Lance spotted a large package sat on the front porch. The gasp that tore itself from Lance’s throat was enough to startle everyone and the shriek that followed didn’t help at all as they watched him run for the box like he hadn’t just spent three hours sprinting up and down the football field.

“They’re here!”

Hunk seemed to be the only one clued in on the situation as he hurriedly followed after Lance. “Already? Didn’t you  _ just _ tell them the sizes?”

“Never doubt the combined powers of Christmas, Abuela, and Tia Mimi!” 

With an amused expression, Hunk lifted the box, making a surprised sound. “It’s pretty heavy too… You don’t think…?”

“Oh I know!” Lance cried out in glee, almost kicking the door down when he couldn’t get his key in the first time. Thankfully, Keith pushed passed them to get the door open. He was definitely not paying for another replacement.

Shiro gave his shoulder an appreciative pat as he entered their home, glad at least one of his residents was smart enough to not constantly destroy school property. “Alright now, get inside and get showered. Allura and Pidge are going to be over soon.”

Hunk set the box on the table, exchanging a glance with Lance that clearly read how much they did  _ not _ want to part from their prize, but they both knew Shiro was right. They should shower now because once Allura and Pidge were over, they weren’t going to have a moment to for hours.

It was super intense when the playmaker and assistant coach came to give you the drill down of the entire week’s practice and game.

Showers were had all around and take-out was ordered, the living room being rearranged for optimal football discussion. There was even a white board rolled out for use – the first few times, Pidge had dragged it over all by herself and it was just easier this way.

Lance looked quite eager to tear into his package but as he made a bee-line for the box, there was a knock on the door. Had it been the delivery person, he would have stood a chance to open it. But it was Allura and Pidge and the boys were all called to take their seats. Allura wasted absolutely no time whatsoever as she launched into discussion, pointing out all the flaws and errors that were made in the last few practices and even pulled up video of their last game to indicate exactly what went wrong and where. The extra critical and somewhat harsh commentary was only done with the knowledge that this group was motivated by pushing themselves to gain Allura’s approval and praise.

The discussion lasted well through their dinner, not even the food stopping the discussion. After the review, it was Pidge’s turn to talk. Some of their plays she had changed after observing them and a few she had come up with that were “even better than the last ones.”

As the football talk wound down, and Allura went from speaking like an assistant coach to friendly conversation, Lance vaulted over the back of the couch to get to his box.

“He’s been waiting to get into it since we got home,” Shiro explained to a confused Allura, who just scoffed.

“If he breaks his ankle leaping over furniture, just know I am not going to be sympathetic in the least.” 

Lance simply waved her concern off as he tore open the box, tossing packing material out with glee while Hunk at his side gathering it up but also eager to see inside. 

The first things he pulled out were several wrapped packages, lumpy and squishy looking as he piled them up on the table. His eyes lit up as he pulled out a decorative jar with a mix in it, holding it out to Hunk. “Hunk, heat the milk!”

No further words were needed as he took off to the kitchen with the jar.

“Abuela’s hot cocoa mix,” Lance said as he continued to unpack. Torticas de Navidad, buñuelos, plantain tarts, and an assortment of other homemade goodies were pulled out of the box with Lance listing the items out, loud enough that Hunk could hear.

“And now, for the best part!” Lance grabbed the squishy packages, handing them out to everyone as Hunk came back with a tray of hot chocolate.

In a matter of minutes, the living room went from football to Christmas, treats spread out for everyone to try as they all opened their packages.

The packages revealed a handmade Christmas sweater, knitted in brightly colored yarns and all with differing designs that were specifically suited to the individual. Each person looked more surprised than the last as they turned to Lance, who was watching them all with a nervous anticipation. It was an unusual to see in comparison to his normal overly cocky expression, but it was also obvious that this meant a lot to him.

Shiro was the first to speak up in the group, already pulling his sweater on. “Wow Lance… These are… really nice. Please thank you grandmother and aunt…”

His sweater was black and white, with a row of snowman wearing football helmets. In a similar fashion, Keith’s was red and white, reindeer with antlered helmets dashing across the sweater. Pidge’s sweater was red with green dinosaurs in Santa hats all over and she was already gleefully pulling it on. 

Allura had a longer sweater that would be flattering to her height, the colors matching the school’s colors with a large lion to represent the mascot on the front. “I don’t know what to say, Lance. This is so very thoughtful.”

“Yea well it’s sort of a family tradition. Since you guys are my family here at school, I wanted you to be part of it too...” He shrugged, smiling at them as he handed over two packages to a confused Hunk.

“Two?”

“Yea well as the grandson-slash-nephew-in-law… special privileges.”

Hunk grinned, kissing Lance on the cheek as he opened the first one, laughing loudly before showing it off. It was blue with a llama wearing a yarmulke and Happy Llamakkah written above it. The second one had a gingerbread man wearing Hunk’s jersey. “Man, I don’t know which one I want to wear first.”

“I don’t have that problem,” Lance replied cheekily, showing off his sweater. One side had the Bat symbol with a Santa hat on it, while the back featured a dreidel with the words “You Spin Me Right Round.”

“You think your step-mom’s gonna love it or what?”

Hunk laughed, nodding. “Definitely will.”

Everyone now in their sweaters, Lance made sure to get two group pictures to show off all the designs, texting his aunt a thank you. The group settled down again to dig into the treats and hot chocolate, the conversation turning to holiday traditions and memories as snow began to fall outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Some sweaters I imagined, some sweaters can be found on the internet. Llamakkah is my favorite.


End file.
